


Elysian Club

by xy700145



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>為了一件案子，夏洛克與約翰將要假扮一對主奴，偏WHW。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

「夏洛克，在我看診的時候十分鐘傳一次簡訊只為了要我順道買牛奶完全不……你在做什麼？」拎著牛奶回家的約翰˙華生停在門口，他看著屋內的狀況，閉上眼再睜開，情形還是沒有變化，只好期盼室友能給他個解釋。

「情況很明顯。」夏洛克˙福爾摩斯頭也沒抬，繼續擺弄手上的東西。

「不，一點也不。」約翰的目光匆匆掃過散落在客廳的各類物品後嘆了口氣，「拜託，解釋一下這些……」他伸手胡亂指幾下，「還有你的衣服，你為什麼沒穿衣服？」他揉揉額頭。

「這是為了案子。」夏洛克翻開隨著物品而來的說明書，以理所當然的態度說。

「哪個案子會需要情趣用品？」約翰看著那些東西，皺起臉，某種程度上來說，這些東西真令人大開眼界。然而他寧可夏洛克把東西放在臥房，而不是大剌剌地散佈在客廳。

「你真的搞不清楚怎麼回事抑或你僅是在表示震驚？」夏洛克抬頭，表情略微驚訝。

「前者。」約翰努了下嘴，無奈地說，不計較（實際上也計較不來）夏洛克那副『世人的腦袋簡單的程度每每令我驚奇』的表情。

「前天的凶案，近期第三個被謀殺的會計。」夏洛克站起，「這是連環凶殺案，凶手不是隨機殺人。」

最近雷斯垂德正被這個案子搞得焦頭爛額，第一位及第二位會計的屍體被發現之時，警方認為是巧合，沒有併案處理，即便夏洛克不這麼認為，對警方的判斷嗤之以鼻。然而犯罪手法各異，以及被害人的交友圈重疊甚少的事實，令警方沒有將兩個案件聯想在一起。前天再度發現一名被害人，這次的手法依然不同，不過足以引起蘇格蘭場重視這三起案件可能有潛在的關聯。夏洛克對此的反應是，普羅大眾總是後知後覺。

「你怎麼確定？雷斯垂德說過他們幾乎沒有共通點，或許兇手就是看會計不順眼。」約翰發問的同時還是移開視線，夏洛克到底多久沒曬過陽光了，大片裸露的皮膚有種奇異的蒼白，「你先把衣服穿上！」

「有這個可能，但這個案子不是。連續殺人犯通常喜歡建立起一套自我風格的殺人手法，但是這三個案子裡的每個人的死法都不同，卻有內在的關聯，所以兇手不希望警方將這些案件聯想在一起，應該有什麼能夠指向兇手的線索存在於他們的共通處。」夏洛克略過他最後一句話，踩過桌子走向約翰，「何況他們並非完全沒有共通點，他們都是公司主管級人員，都是是寵物調教愛好者，與同一名寵物扮演者有非正式的長期關係，出入同一間『伊利森』俱樂部。」

這類寵物俱樂部是BDSM愛好者中傾向將奴隸當作寵物飼養的一種興趣類別，俱樂部為一個不對外公開、僅供會員使用的交流場所，通常還提供許多相關的服務。

「可是他們在俱樂部之外不曾互動，他們根本不同時出現在俱樂部裡，警方已經盤問過那位先生，他有不在場證明。再說，這跟這堆東西有什麼關係？還有拜託你穿上些衣服！」約翰看不下去，走過去將攤在地上的睡袍丟給夏洛克。

「你又不是沒看過。」

「話不是這麼說。」

「我需要更多資訊，所以我們要混進伊利森。」夏洛克將話題轉回來，輕描淡寫地說，但約翰可不這麼反應。

「混進那、那個寵物俱樂部？」約翰驚愕得有點口齒不清，他慶幸自己不是在喝水，「等等，為什麼需要我們都去？」

「伊利森是間高檔的俱樂部，相對地對成員的審核較為嚴格，資料顯示單獨前往的主人或寵物扮演者較主寵一同前往的審核時間較久也較審慎。況且，要將那位寵物扮演者當做突破口，扮演一個同類的寵物應該比主人能從他那裡套出消息，我需要一個人跟我搭檔。」夏洛克挑眉。

「但是在發生這麼多事後，他還會去俱樂部？」約翰皺眉，這不符合常理。

「他在俱樂部還有其他主人。」夏洛克露出笑容，「你來嗎？」

「這未免太……好吧，我去。」約翰妥協了，一如以往。

「這些資料給你。」夏洛克指了下桌上的文件夾，「你負責扮演主人，我則是你的貓。雖然我不需要，但我想你大概需要練習機會，所以我們先在家裡嘗試一下，你最好抓緊時間，我已經遞交申請，明晚要去接受審核。」

「什麼？我需要多點時間。」約翰拔高聲音，瞪著才剛到手的資料。

「兇手不等人。」夏洛克瞥了約翰一眼。

約翰深呼吸，至少他不是最尷尬的那個，他這麼對自己說，但轉念一想，夏洛克恐怕從不覺得裸體是件尷尬的事，那他大概還是最尷尬的那個。

 

TBC


	2. 第二章

約翰最近才與夏洛克成為情侶，雖然蘇格蘭場乃至於所有認識他們的人都不認為這是最近才發生的事情。夏洛克在公開場合與約翰的親密行為，也只換得大家傳達『他們終於決定出櫃』意思的各種神情。約翰以為跟夏洛克在一起就跟之前的同居生活沒兩樣，事實上，大部分的時間也的確如此。然而約翰如今思考的重點在於如果他不是夏洛克的戀人，那麼他能不能逃過這件事，他多想一會，發現他大概還是逃不過。

 

「讀完了？」躺在沙發上的夏洛克忽然開口。

「快了……這才過十分鐘！」坐在對面扶手椅的約翰惱怒地說，「讀完了，看起來跟我目前的狀況沒有太大不同，都是在照料你的生活起居。」他自我解嘲。

「嗯哼。」夏洛克咕噥一聲，不置可否。

「先這樣，我要睡了。」約翰左右轉頭鬆了鬆僵硬一天的筋骨，「一起嗎？」

「啊，這樣也行。」夏洛克輕聲說，轉頭看約翰。

「什麼？我沒聽清楚。」約翰皺眉。

「從睡覺開始習慣也可以。」夏洛克拎起附帶貓尾巴的肛塞。

「隨便你。」約翰用手掌抹了把臉，轉身上樓，他不想深思夏洛克拿起什麼。

夏洛克揚起帶點惡趣味的笑，拎著浣腸液、潤滑劑與肛塞進衛生間。

 

片刻後，裸體的夏洛克鑽進約翰的被窩。

「唔，夏洛克，晚安。」半睡半醒間的約翰說，手環住蹭過來的夏洛克。

「晚安。」夏洛克貼上去，也伸手抱住約翰，這個姿勢讓約翰無法忽略抵著他磨蹭的東西。

「你硬了。」約翰半睜開雙眼，責怪地說。經過忙碌的一天，他本打算忽略被夏洛克裸著身體晃來晃去挑起的性慾，趕快入眠。

「生理反應，主人。」夏洛克對著他的耳朵說。

約翰將手往下抓到那條尾巴，「你故意的？」

「你說呢？」夏洛克挑眉。

「要就快點。」約翰放棄地張開眼，扒掉身上的衣服趴下。

得逞的夏洛克撲到約翰身上，拿起床頭的潤滑劑沾潤在兩隻手指上，滑入約翰的後穴。待到能夠讓三根手指進出的時候，夏洛克以自己的勃起取而代之，同時分出一隻手照顧約翰的性器。

「嗯……唔……前後都用是什麼感覺？」約翰在喘息之間分神問，瞥見那條尾巴垂下便順手扯動。

「不差。」夏洛克悶哼一聲，俯下身吻約翰。

兩人共同攀上高峰後，約翰邊平順呼吸邊說，「我又得沖一次澡。」

夏洛克露齒而笑。

 

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

 

隔日約翰醒來，夏洛克與偶爾在床上度過夜晚的時候同樣大清早就離開床，約翰有時懷疑他躺在床上卻整夜沒睡。約翰掀開棉被，打著哈欠下樓，直到在客廳看到未著一縷、拖著條尾巴趴跪在地上的夏洛克時，他才想起今天要面對什麼事。

「現在就開始了？」約翰哀鳴，他想要先吃個普通日常該有的普通早餐。

夏洛克回給他一個『當然』的表情。

「我去弄早餐。」約翰攤手，無論如何，他餓了。

「事實上，早餐也是訓練內容之一。」夏洛克跟著爬進廚房，語氣如他平常那般崌傲，爬行的姿態優雅，彷彿貓科動物。

「你是指我終於可以要求你吃東西了？」約翰苦中作樂地說。

「可以這麼說，」夏洛克淡定地回答，「牛奶就好。」

約翰拿出一盒牛奶，正在猶豫該不該放到地上，夏洛克顯然沒有要站起來的意思。

「我以為你讀過那份資料了。」夏洛克跪坐起身，「我們時間不多。」

「我真、的、讀過，」約翰強調了『真的』，「但是這樣很奇怪。」

「因為這樣不對，你應該倒在飲水盤裡給我。」夏洛克真不明白如此簡單的事情還需要指示。

「家裡哪來的飲水盤？」說話的同時，約翰的視線不斷地往夏洛克光裸的身軀飄去，他搖搖頭甩掉淫穢的念頭，「我們從來沒養過寵物。」

「如果你有注意的話，桌上有一個。」夏洛克朝廚房應該是餐桌但堆滿實驗器材的桌子仰頭，約翰不免注意到他伸展的脖頸曲線。

「噢，我看到了。」約翰看著飲水盤咬唇，「這真的有必要嗎？」

「如果你要融入那個圈子，就該或多或少守點他們的規矩。」夏洛克爬過去，「約翰，別再浪費時間。」

「好啦！」約翰把牛奶倒進盤子內，放到地上。

夏洛克低下頭，伸出軟軟的舌頭舔食起牛奶，約翰的目光從他的嘴游移到他的脖頸再循著背部線條向後，直至隨著身體動作輕微揮動的尾巴。約翰突然覺得他褲子有點緊。

「我去給自己弄點東西吃。」他強迫自己把視線移開，打開冰箱伸頭進去裝作正在挑選食材，希冀冰箱的冷氣能替他降些溫。

夏洛克眼神掃過約翰，決定先不戳破他的窘境。再怎麼說，把約翰搞得臉紅對加快進度沒有任何幫助。

 

心不在焉地面對攤開的報紙，約翰覺得自己沒辦法再假裝不在意旁邊的夏洛克。

「你真的需要一直待在我旁邊嗎？」約翰轉頭正對綣縮在沙發中、頭靠在他腿上的夏洛克。

「對我而言，不需要，這是在讓你習慣。」夏洛克毫無情緒起伏的聲音響起，「嚴格來說，我應該要趴在你腳邊才符合規矩。」

「那你還是維持這樣就好。」約翰嘆氣，眼神聚焦至到窗外某處，這個假日不太好熬啊，「我去購物。」他站起，像是發現什麼急事般。

夏洛克半睜著眼覷他，「如果在俱樂部內，你應該牽我同去。」

約翰先是笑出聲，以為夏洛克只是在說冷笑話，但看了夏洛克的表情後，他聲音虛弱地開口，「那真的會發生？」

「如果我們第一天沒辦法蒐集到所有數據，要停留在俱樂部數日的話，是的，會發生，僅限於俱樂部內。」失去人肉枕頭的夏洛克躺在沙發上，雙手指尖相抵，立於胸前。

「噢，見鬼。」約翰往門口走，「我先去採買，其他回來再說。」天啊，他需要新鮮空氣。

 

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

 

回貝克街的路上，拎著購物袋回家的約翰不斷地替自己做心理建設，最後他站在家門口，堅毅地點頭，不就是種遊戲，他會沒事的，再艱困的環境他也活下來了。順道一提，約翰在多次與自動結帳機的戰鬥中獲得最後的勝利，可喜可賀。

「夏洛克！」甫進門的約翰被嚇了一跳，「你怎麼在這？」

「歡迎你回家。」趴跪在家門口的夏洛克蹭過約翰的腿，約翰難以忽視他的頭與自己雙腿間的微小距離，「據說都得這麼做。」

「你從我出門就留守在這？」約翰驚訝地問，他開始懂人們為何會喜歡養寵物了，有個生物替你等門的感覺真好。

「當然不是。」夏洛克給他一個『你怎麼會這麼以為』的表情，「根據你出門採買的平均時間和腳步聲的辨識度，我只要在你接近門口的時候就去就行。你知道嗎？你今天花費的時間超過平均標準，我將此列為異常值。」

剛剛升起的窩心感立刻消散，約翰隨口問，「我外帶了午餐，你吃嗎？」

夏洛克擺擺手，跳上沙發，撈過約翰的筆電打開，「我有事要忙。」約翰已經抗議到不想再花精力在抗議夏洛克擅自使用他東西的行徑上。

在夏洛克打發掉網站與信箱的一些來信後，約翰差不多也把午餐解決了。

「進食真無趣，浪費時間，惱人的無意義重複過程。」夏洛克瞥了眼約翰的餐盒。

「人總要吃飯。」約翰聳肩。

「你喜歡哪種？」夏洛克推過一個大盒。

「什麼？」約翰狐疑地打開盒子，裡面是各式項圈，「噢……」

約翰揀起一件作工精細的項圈觀看，內裡皆鋪滿絨毛以防摩擦傷到脖子，「選哪種都可以？」

「你是當主人的那個。」夏洛克說。

「這個吧。」約翰挑出一條寬度較為細的棕色皮質項圈，若不注意還能偽裝成項鍊。

夏洛克將一個小盒遞過去，「這是寵物牌。」

「居然還有寵物牌？我是指，看起來非常像回事。」約翰笑著接下，興致盎然地看著那塊小東西，背面刻著他的名字，「上面有我的名字。」

「鑑於我的打算，那就應該要看起來如此，那當然該有你的名字，寵物牌背面通常會刻主人的名字。」夏洛克實事求是地說，「飾品決定了嗎？」

「什麼飾品？」約翰疑惑地問。

「人們都這樣不觀察嗎？」夏洛克不耐煩地說，「看盒子裡。」

「啊！」約翰現在才注意到裡面還有其他的東西，「一定要用？」裡面還有些乳環、陰莖束環以及諸如此類的東西。

光是想像夏洛克戴上的畫面，他就覺得他今天的褲子真的太緊了。見鬼，他平常可沒這麼容易被挑撥起來。

「既然我們打算扮演一對關係固定的主寵，那就要像個樣，通常主人會喜歡『裝飾』自己的寵物。」夏落克再次解釋，說真的，要不是對面是約翰，他的耐心早已用罄。

「所以不是非得要？」

「不是。」

「那我們就不用了。」約翰鬆口氣道，把手中的飾品扔回盒內。

「真的？」夏洛克意有所指地望向約翰褲襠，壞心地笑，「你看起來不是很討厭這個主意。」

「真的，為了我能不被你吸引所有注意力，然後搞砸事情，還是不要得好。」約翰半認真地說。

夏洛克有些難為情地轉開視線，「改用調情手段了？嗯？」

「很有效不是嗎？」約翰笑著反問。

「最後一個問題，你打算替我取什麼名字？」夏洛克問。

「名字？」約翰也覺得自己今天問題很多，但是這的確不是他擅長的領域。不過話說回來，任何人跟夏洛克相處時，總是會顯得更為愚蠢。

「寵物名，你活像個重複別人說話的鸚鵡。」夏洛克翻了個白眼，「我想你說過你讀過文件了。」

「那個啊，我都忘了這回事，不能就用你的本名嗎？」約翰侷促不安地說，這一切簡直正式過頭。

夏洛克回視他，狀似受不了地閉了下眼，懶得回答這個蠢問題。

「勒克(Lock)。」約翰有些靦腆地說。

夏洛克舔唇，不知道怎麼形容突然沖刷過自己的情感，「尚可接受。」

「還有什麼要做的嗎？」約翰轉移話題，打破這個有些微妙的時刻。

「沒了，我要出門去把寵物牌刻上名字，我們八點見。」夏洛克恢復他雷厲風行的作風，衝進房間穿衣，再三步併兩步地離開。

約翰開始覺得這次俱樂部之行或許沒他起初想得這麼難以忍受了。

TBC


	3. 第三章

坐在俱樂部的餐廳內，約翰望著桌前精緻的菜餚，腿感受著赤裸的夏洛克將頭靠上去的重量與熱度。忽略桌下走廊間赤身裸體的人類寵物，餐廳內的氣氛就如同普通餐廳毫無二致。但是在這之前，約翰覺得他們就像為了騙居留證而硬湊成一對假結婚的新人那般，正在接受移民局的調查。

負責審核的員工先入為主地將夏洛克當成主人的那一方，大部分的問題都朝他發問，這讓約翰鬆口氣，他可能沒辦法像夏洛克一樣面不改色地信口開河，隨便就掰出一整段相識過程與調教內容。夏洛克述說那些調教的真誠表情差點使約翰也相信這真的發生過。

最後當那位員工禮貌地詢問他們誰是主人時，約翰應聲的時候，他趕緊為適才的忽略向約翰道歉。

然而事情還沒有完，他剛踏入餐廳，一名牽著自己的公狗奴的女性過來向他打招呼，藉著歡迎新人的名頭邀他共餐，他本想拒絕，但夏洛克偷捏他腿一把，他只好將說到一半的話硬改為應承。

 

「你的寵物是什麼品種？」對面的女人，據她自我介紹叫做莉莉安，穿著套裝，舉止得體。若在外頭遇到，而且約翰沒有處於戀愛關係內時，說不定會搭訕她。

「抱歉，我走神了。」約翰以帶著歉意的微笑回應，莉莉安重複了一次問題，約翰答道，「是貓。」

「貓啊。」莉莉安多看了夏洛克兩眼，「很少見呢，俱樂部裡還是狗奴居多。」

「這樣啊。」約翰摸了摸夏洛克的頭。

「有人說貓奴其實是狗奴不受教的託辭，你怎麼說？」莉莉安拋出問題。

「不，我覺得他們不一樣，貓當然不能以狗的標準來衡量。」約翰回答，幸好夏洛克有幫他整理常見問題表。

「我也這麼覺得。」莉莉安笑容誠摯，「不過我比較喜歡狗。」

「貓是比較任性些，但他有他的優點。」約翰彷彿想到什麼似地說。

「嗯，不過這種嗜好總是很難維持，你很難跟家人、朋友或是另一半解釋你跟你的寵物沒有性關係。不過像我這種有心理上的人獸傾向的人就比較方便，我的狗也是我的丈夫。」莉莉安覺得約翰驚訝的表情有些好笑，「你不也是嗎？」

「我？」約翰表情茫然。

「他難道不是你的情人？」莉莉安噗嗤一笑，「天啊，你這表情像個剛知道這件事的圈外人。」

「他是我的情人，我剛進入圈子沒多久，勒克，他的名字，才是比較老練的那個。」約翰緊張地抓搔夏洛克的頭髮，夏洛克偷撞他一下，提醒他小心。

「難得，難得，看來你有個好寵物。」莉莉安饒有興致地看夏洛克，「你覺得俱樂部怎麼樣？」

「很舒適。」約翰想了想，給了這個形容詞。

「謝謝你的誇讚，我是這裡的老闆，有任何問題隨時皆可找工作人員處理，還有晚餐給你請了。」莉莉安施施然離席。

「這才是真的面試，對吧？」約翰目瞪口呆了下，低頭對夏洛克說。

「你終於反應過來了。」夏洛克低聲回答，「你通過了，這下他們不會再懷疑我們。」

「我有個問題。」約翰窘迫地說。

「你問。」夏洛克絲毫沒被周遭影響，用平常的淡漠聲音說。

「我帶不夠錢買單，這裡面的消費天殺的貴。」約翰抱怨道。

「用我的信用卡。」

「我沒帶你的信用卡，你現在身上也不像有地方放信用卡。」約翰抹把臉，盡其所能地保持冷靜的表相，他從來沒做過吃霸王餐的丟臉事。

「我放在你的皮夾裡了。」夏洛克伸手摸進約翰的褲子口袋，拿出皮夾遞給約翰，在約翰確認的同時，他的手朝約翰大腿內側邁進。

「你什麼時候……夏洛克！」約翰在解決差點吃霸王餐的困境後，發現自己陷入另個困境，他還不想在這裡被夏洛克挑起興致。

「如果你不想要，你可以阻止我，這遊戲就是這麼玩的，我是你難以管教的貓，你是那個要教我點規矩的人。」夏洛克特地壓低聲線。

約翰覺得自己的某處更硬了，「別鬧，別是現在。」他用堅定的意志撥開夏洛克的手。

「目標不在餐廳內，我很無聊。」夏洛克理直氣壯地說。

「我就快吃完了，等下就帶你去逛逛。」約翰呼吸有些急促。

「麻煩快點。」夏洛克得寸進尺地催促。

 

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

 

約翰幾近落荒而逃地進了俱樂部內的酒店房間，隨後夏洛克維持其優雅的姿態爬進，順勢用腳踹上門。

「我以為你該習慣了。」夏洛克確定門關好後，站起身，拿起櫃內整齊疊好的浴袍穿上。

「但願吧。」約翰鬆懈下來，把自己扔進沙發內。

面對男性的裸體是一回事，但是俱樂部內女的寵物扮演者為數不少，每當視線內看到裸露的女性柔軟胴體總使他想禮貌地別開眼，但是作為新加入的成員，不少人帶著自己的寵物過來向他打招呼，他不得不忙於招架。

除此之外，俱樂部內有些『流浪動物』，雖然俱樂部有提供寵物認養中心，讓寵物扮演者的會員能夠在那邊與想收寵物的主人接觸，但還是有人比較傾向於自己去找主人，這些流浪動物會在俱樂部內流竄，尋找想要的主人。對於一個新面孔，約翰受到不少青睞，他罕見地希望低調一點。

更有甚者，某些心思惡劣的主人喜歡從別人手中奪過其寵物的忠誠。撇開夏洛克的脾氣不說，從表面上看，他是個漂亮的寵物，這也使得約翰必須應付的人更多了。

雖非體力勞動，幾個小時的精神緊繃亦造成約翰的疲勞。然而夏洛克則感覺相反，越多人對他來說越好，在約翰與人應對之時，他正好可以偷偷觀察這些人，並建立初步分析模型。

「發現訊息了嗎？」約翰站起來伸個懶腰。

「訊息很多，有用的沒幾個。」夏洛克撇嘴，不滿意這個進展，但今夜沒與三名死者的共同寵物碰上面，這也沒辦法。

「意思是我們得在這過夜？」約翰帶著勉強的表情問。

夏洛克點頭，約翰垂下肩，他拖著腳部走向浴室，看見浴室的裝潢無奈地以手扶住額頭表達自己的無力感，「浴室的牆是透明的！」他大叫。

「觀察力不錯。」夏洛克冷淡地回應。

約翰嘆口氣，還是走進去。

看著約翰在裡頭沖澡的背影，夏洛克臉上浮出笑容，決定做點事打發些時間，他脫掉浴袍，赤裸地踏入約翰所在的浴室。

察覺背後動靜的約翰轉過身，猝不及防地被其後的夏洛克驚嚇，「夏洛克，你進來做什麼？」

「你想要。」夏洛克用篤定的語氣說。

「所以呢？你先出去，我在洗澡。」約翰伸手推他幾下，沒怎麼用力。

「你洗你的。」夏洛克沒有後退，他跪下去，啟口舔舐約翰半勃的下體。

「天啊。」約翰驚呼呻吟，伸手抓住夏洛克的頭髮，夏洛克順勢將面前的勃起含入口中，沒多久口內的陰莖就脹大成全勃的狀態。

約翰將夏洛克推後，性器滑出他的嘴，「今天我在上面。」

「有什麼問題。」夏洛克退開半步，讓約翰洗完澡，然而他不是靜靜等待，他拿起潤滑劑，趴跪在地上挺起臀部分開腿，在約翰的注視下替自己的後穴做準備。夏洛克的手指進出自己的畫面令約翰口乾舌燥，他在移開視線快點洗完澡以及用目光描繪這一刻之間掙扎。

「你以前真的沒做過這個？」約翰想起夏洛克曾開誠佈公交流過他的性經驗，原因僅是夏洛克要交換約翰交代自己的性經驗以當作他們日後性生活的基礎數據。

與約翰的經驗相比，夏洛克可說是乏味可陳，不管上人或被上，他都要求另外一個人做好所有準備工作，之後對方就不願意再跟他發生一夜情，最後人越來越難找，他決定乾脆節省時間自己手淫。

「你跟他們不一樣，還有我總是學得快。」夏洛克轉頭，帶著慾望的雙眼看向約翰。

約翰呼吸聲更重，他快速將自己沖乾淨，對夏洛克說，「到床上。」

「悉聽尊便。」夏洛克沒有站起，直接爬過去。

約翰在後方盯著夏洛克隨著身體起伏搖晃的臀部，與雙腿之間經歷過一天擴張以及剛才的潤滑顯得鮮紅的後穴，他覺得自己快要丟臉地早洩。他吞下口水，爬上床。

這個姿勢看不到夏洛克的臉，不過夏洛克優美的背部線條同樣令約翰沉迷，他覆上夏洛克的身軀，沿著脊椎親吻下來，伸出幾隻手指摸索夏洛克的後穴，確認他已準備好。

夏洛克毫不壓抑自己的呻吟聲，這對約翰來說是另一重刺激，他曾經詢問過夏洛克為何老叫得這麼大聲，夏洛克的答案令約翰莞爾，他僅僅是不覺得呻吟需要被剋制。

「你在等什麼？」夏洛克轉頭看他，聲音傳達出迫不及待的訊息，「快點。」他向後頂約翰的勃起。

「立刻。」約翰一鼓作氣齊根沒入。

兩人皆發出滿足的嘆息，不消片刻，夏洛克開始扭動臀部，約翰會意，也晃動起下身。一時間，室內只聞肉體撞擊聲以及益發濃郁的情色氣息。

在高潮的同時，約翰側過頭與將頭靠過來的夏洛克深吻。

兩人躺在床上平息沸騰的情慾時，約翰忽然想起件事，「明天我要上班。」

「有何問題？」夏洛克半瞇著眼，放任肢體與約翰糾纏。

「你能自己留在這？不行，還是先回家，等我下班再一起過來。」約翰可沒忘記那些對夏洛克有企圖的人。

「這裡有寵物寄養服務，把我放在那就行。」提及案件，夏洛克的眼睛已然清亮。

「有這種服務？」約翰驚訝地說，他小瞧了俱樂部的服務範圍。

「既然你不是在提問，那我也省下回答。」夏洛克翻身下床，從約翰的包內找出筆電。

「你怎麼知道我有帶？」約翰再次驚訝，然後失笑，「你當然知道，當我沒問。」

夏洛克頭也不抬地破解約翰的密碼，換來約翰的抱怨，「你可以問我啊。」

「浪費時間。」夏洛克盯著筆電說。

「你今天不睡？」約翰例行問一下。

「不。」夏洛克回答後，想了下探過頭給約翰一個吻，「晚安。」

「我不是在暗示這個。」約翰因為意外的晚安吻感到心情愉悅，「不過晚安。」

把夏洛克敲擊鍵盤的聲音當作催眠曲，約翰入睡，選擇這樣的情人，犧牲一些相擁入眠的機會是常態。

TBC


	4. 第四章

逐漸清醒的約翰感覺身體有些異樣，不單是因為他在陌生的房間裡醒來，而是……

「夏洛克，唔，」約翰悶哼一聲，盯著夏洛克要他給自己一個解釋。

「替大家節省時間。」夏洛克握著約翰勃起的手上下摩擦。

「你趁我睡覺時上我。」約翰瞪著他說，既興奮又惱怒。

「顯而易見。」夏洛克沒有停下抽插的動作。

很快地，被捲進情慾漩渦的約翰沒空抱怨，忙著與之共舞。昨晚縱欲過的他們，沒用上很長時間便完事。

「理由？」約翰揉著腰下床。

「考慮到目前所在環境、昨晚的事情以及晨勃的生理現象，你早晨起床後會想再來，但是你趕著要上班而我需要全神貫注投入調查，越快解決越好。」夏洛克聳肩，他不覺得有什麼錯誤。

「拜託別把推理用在這裡。」約翰看了眼時間，「我真的要遲到了。」他快步進廁所梳洗。

當約翰整理好自己時，夏洛克亦將項圈與尾巴戴上，趴跪在門口與他一起出門。

「你真的不先回家？」約翰邊走邊問。

「數據顯示，死者們的寵物經常在星期五出現，今天遇到他的機會很大。」夏洛克說。

約翰點點頭，「希望今天能搞定這件事。」

 

在夏洛克的帶路下，約翰與他到達寵物寄養中心。由於他是首次使用這件服務，工作人員按照慣例帶他們走一圈介紹環境。

今天約翰上班還是遲到了，原因是他把夏洛克託付給工作人員時，花太多時間交代照顧細項。

「華生先生，我們都受過專業訓練。」負責接待約翰的工作人員忍俊不已，幾個離得近的寵物已經笑開。

「我不懷疑這點，但是勒克如果不想吃飯，就給他點牛奶，不要強迫他。」約翰仍然覺得他必須把事情講清楚，否則夏洛克會把盡忠職守的工作人員搞得人仰馬翻。

「好的。」工作人員面帶微笑地回應。

「別把他關起來，如果他想出去走走也沒有關係，他會自己回來。」

「好的。」

「他要是很惱人，別去煩他就行，只要沒造成傷害，他想做什麼都隨他的意。」

「好的。」

「大概就是這些，總之別去惹他就沒問題。」約翰還是有點擔心夏洛克，儘管理智告訴他需要被擔心的通常是別人。

「如果您的寵物想與其他寵物交配，需要介入嗎？」工作人員保持著職業笑容問。

「呃，這件事還是麻煩你介入。」約翰想了想後答，夏洛克在腳邊發出輕蔑的輕嗤聲，他還看不上其他寵物。

反覆思考確定自己應該沒漏掉什麼後，約翰匆匆離去。

 

夏洛克被帶至沒有上鎖的大籠內，工作人員在籠上掛好名牌後離開。他轉頭看右邊的女性寵物，她神情茫然地躺在籠中呻吟，下體插著一隻正在震動的按摩棒，顯然沒有交談的價值。

另一邊關著兩隻交疊在一起的男性寵物，後面那隻的勃起插在前面那隻的後穴裡，兩人的下體根部被束縛住，以極短的鎖鏈相連。據他後來從一個熱愛散播八卦的寵物口中得知，他們因為違反主人的命令私自交配被處罰。

掃過週遭狀況後，夏洛克決定前往娛樂室，大多閒暇並被允許自由活動的寵物皆聚集在那，應該能得到更多的情報。娛樂室內配置各類健身器材與娛樂用品。不出他所料，夏洛克輕而易舉地從那些寵物身上套出關於死者寵物的資料。

派瑞／派克，兩個寵物名，四個主人，在俱樂部內小有名氣，死亡的三名主人叫他派克，另外一名叫他派瑞，派瑞是狗，派克是狐狸，出現時會戴上不同尾巴。

這恰巧證實夏洛克之前的推論，只要再與寵物本人親自接觸過就可以確定。

 

此時正在上班的約翰不停走神，連連向病患道歉請他重複剛才的話，由於態度誠懇，才沒有引發病患太多怨言。

空暇時，莎拉走進診間。

「你在擔心夏洛克？」她一臉『我都知道』的表情。

「什麼？」約翰回神，「噢，沒有，我沒事。」

「你不用因為我們約會過幾次就不敢對我談你的戀人，沒關係的。」莎拉善解人意地道，「我們是朋友，不是嗎？」

「他在偵查一起案件。」約翰坐正，「抱歉，我接下來會專心工作。」

「去吧，我替你值完下面的班。」莎拉拍拍他的肩。

「真的？謝謝！」約翰欣喜地說，暗自決定下次要帶些甜點來答謝她。

 

這邊廂，夏洛克終於在傍晚等到神情消沉的……根據尾巴判斷，今天是派瑞。

「派瑞。」夏洛克停在他旁邊。

「你好，你是？」憔悴地垂頭趴在地上的派瑞抬眼看他。

「勒克，新來的貓。」夏洛克趴下。

「貓很少見，你想要找同類的話，我記得俱樂部裡還有幾隻，像是特莫。」派瑞雙眼無神地看向前方，希望新人能去打擾別人。

「狐狸也很少見，有兩個身份的寵物更不多見。」夏洛克盯著他說。

「那個啊……」派瑞嘆氣，以為夏洛克又是個懷抱崇拜或羨慕心態找他打聽方法的寵物。

「你不喜歡雙重身份？要是有人強迫你，你可以跟俱樂部反應。」夏洛克裝出唯妙唯肖的關切表情。

「另個身分才不是我的。」派瑞低聲抱怨。

「不好意思？」夏洛克其實捕捉到這句話，但還是裝做沒聽清。

「我是說，我沒有被強迫，就是最近有點煩。」派瑞勉強勾起嘴角笑。

「跟哪個主人鬧彆扭了？」夏洛克擺出捉狭的表情。

「我也只剩一個。」派瑞煩躁地說。

「你決定跟這一個建立固定關係？」夏洛克假裝毫不知情。

「不，其他的死了。」派瑞再次嘆氣。

「我很遺憾。」夏洛克適時顯露同情。

在夏洛克打算結束對話之時，約翰到達寄養中心。

「勒克。」約翰叫他。

「那麼，謝謝你。」夏洛克突兀地道謝後離去，留下不知道自己幫助夏洛克確定嫌犯身分的派瑞茫然地看他走開。

約翰正準備與過來交接寵物的工作人員詢問這段時間有無事情發生，但他正開口時，兩名男女一前一後地衝往他的方向，要擠過他旁邊，他趕忙向旁讓開以免擋住門口。

他們衝向一對交配中的寵物，各自將自己的寵物拉開。

「真的很抱歉，我會處罰他。」男主人拉著他的公狗說，狗奴的陽具仍淌出前列腺液。

「沒關係，她現在不是排卵期，應該沒有問題。」女主人略顯尷尬地接受道歉，狗奴的下身還處在發情中的潮濕狀態。

「我請你吃晚餐，請別拒絕，就當作是道歉。」男主人牽著自己的狗在前領路。

鬧劇的主角離開後，圍觀的眾人，包括約翰，才把心思放回自己的事上。

「他沒鬧什麼事吧？」約翰有些緊張地問工作人員。

「沒有，您的寵物相當乖巧。」工作人員回答，「除了他把一隻企圖騎上他的寵物摔開。」

「會有什麼問題嗎？」約翰擔憂地問。

「不要緊，我們會告知該位主人實情，那隻寵物只有些許瘀青。」工作人員說。

「那就好，謝謝你們。」約翰帶著夏洛克離開寄養中心。

他們離開後，工作人員鬆口氣，每次出現新面孔，尤其是漂亮的新面孔，總是會造成娛樂室內的浮躁，特別對某幾個在俱樂部內寵物圈裡佔主導地位的寵物來說，征服感與交配慾望會升高，使他們必須加派人手關注狀況。

 

「搞定了？」約翰記得他到的時候，夏洛克正在與目標人物談話，他曾經在雷斯垂德告訴夏洛克關係人時，看過他的照片。

「當然。」夏洛克驕傲地說。

「幹得好，總算可以回家休息。」約翰腳步一轉，往出口去，「在那之前，先去吃晚餐？」

「安吉洛的餐廳。」夏洛克選擇地點當做回答。

坐在接待室等夏洛克穿回衣服後，夏洛克與約翰一同離開俱樂部。回想起過去一天的經歷，雖然兵荒馬亂，但是兩人感覺不壞。

TBC


	5. 第五章

他們在餐廳坐定，安吉洛趨前擺好菜單與增加氣氛的蠟燭。約翰推拒過蠟燭幾次，但安吉洛視若無睹，後來約翰已經失去推拒的立場了。

「小倆口出來約會啊。」安吉洛向他們擠擠眼。

約翰朝他禮貌地笑，夏洛克不置可否。

待到餐點上齊，約翰嚼上幾口飯，思量著待會問夏洛克細節時，夏洛克突然開口。

「派克，狐狸的那一隻，是兇手。」夏洛克雙手指尖相抵立於面前，「本名叫艾克˙莫瑞。」

「我以為死者的寵物叫安里˙莫瑞，而且不是只有一隻寵物？」約翰咬著叉子疑惑地看他。

「不，是兩隻，兇手是他的雙胞胎兄弟。」夏洛克撥弄食物，「他利用兄弟的會員證進去俱樂部，勾搭上三名死者，藉由死者在公司內的職權盜用公款，再通過投資獲利後補齊款項，私吞獲利。但是他們最近投資失利，盜用更大筆款項來補足缺口的時候，被公司發現。艾克與死者起衝突，不小心失手殺死第一名死者，乾脆一不做二不休，連同其他兩名一起解決。」

「你怎麼知道他有雙胞胎兄弟？」約翰覺得自己又跟不上發展。

「我從雷斯垂德桌上順走他的檔案。」夏洛克聳肩。

「那你又怎麼知道他是兇手。」

「排除其他不可能的選項後，剩下的那個不管多離奇，必定是真相。」夏洛克志得意滿地笑，「安里沒告訴警方這件事，可能是因為這違反俱樂部規定，也可以能是因為他不認為他兄弟會殺人，或者是他出於兄弟感情替其掩護，這些不重要，重點是誤導警方以為認識死者的只有他。然而根據其他寵物的供詞以及他的反應，使用派瑞這個寵物名與使用派克的人應是兩個人，除了個性不同外，派瑞談論死者的表情是心煩意亂而非痛失親友，推論他與死者交情不深，但這件事的發生卻對他造成影響，那麼應該是與他親近之人有關。我通過一點個人管道，查到這三名死者死前皆在公司內部調查，而且皆是因為金錢漏洞，推論此事與金錢有關，雷斯垂德說會計被調查的狀況經常發生，愚蠢的腦袋就是看不到重點，雖然他已經是蘇格蘭場最不蠢的人之一。再者，其他寵物也證實派克與其三名主人花錢很闊氣，但是派瑞與其主人卻不會，檔案顯示派瑞的家庭背景非中上階級，不太可能養成這種花錢習慣。最後，第一名死者是溺死，解剖結果為生前落水，原先被判定為自殺，但是外傷多並且指甲縫發現不屬於他的皮膚組織，推論死前與人扭打。第二名與第三名死者則死於毒殺與刀殺。」

「厲害！」約翰驚嘆。

夏洛克有些靦腆地笑了下，然後說，「借我你的手機。」

「給。」約翰遞過手機。

『艾克˙莫瑞是會計案兇手，對比他的DNA，注意財務狀況。

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　－S.H.』

將簡訊送出給雷斯垂德後，夏洛克遞還給他。

「幸好不是八點檔肥皂劇那套情殺，但還是無聊。」夏洛克戳弄食物，「毫無創意的犯罪者。」

「期待有趣的犯罪可不是良好公民的素質。」約翰打趣他。

「記得嗎？我是高功能反社會者。」夏洛克調侃地回答。

「沒忘。」約翰大笑。

約翰的手機此時響起，約翰邊止笑邊接通，「喂。」

『約翰？把手機給夏洛克，你們又私自去調查了？我說過這是我的案子……』電話那頭傳來雷斯垂德碎碎念的聲音。

「找你的。」約翰再次把手機給他。

夏洛克翻了個白眼，「雷斯垂德，得了吧，你們警方最擅長忽略證據……」

伴隨著夏洛克與雷斯垂德的拌嘴聲，約翰吃完他的晚餐。

 

END


End file.
